


The Sky at Night

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: A Match Made In Heaven [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Continuing the Match Made in Heaven ‘verse. Belle and Rumpel are finally in a home of their own, and they’re making full use of the solitude before their family expands.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling moodboard prompt, availablehere.





	The Sky at Night

 

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Belle turned to see Rumpel climbing up onto the roof where she had ventured herself earlier in the evening. It had quickly become her favourite place in the whole of the castle on the Frontlands border that was now their home.

She was comfortable out here on the roof. Inside, it still did not truly feel like a home yet. The place was so much bigger than the castle in the Marchlands that she had grown up in, and with only her and Rumpelstiltskin rattling around in it at the moment, it felt too large and impersonal.

She pressed a hand over her belly – there was nothing to see yet, but they both knew that something was growing there, and soon the castle would not feel quite so large and empty.

“I want to make the most of the view whilst I can still get up here,” she said as Rumpel came over to sit on the blanket beside her. “I know that the view from our bedroom is impressive, but it’s far easier to gaze at the stars without a roof over your head.”

Rumpel draped her cloak around her shoulders and she snuggled in close to his side, his arm fitting around her middle in the perfect way that it had always done since they had first met, a year ago now.

The skies were clear and there was a mild breeze; a perfect night for watching the stars twinkling above them. Belle knew most of the constellations, and she always liked pointing them out to Rumpel. His knowledge was limited to navigation whilst out on military campaigns, and he had a tendency to find his own constellations. So far he had come up with Norman the three-headed sheep and Sagittarifloppus, the newly crowned patron saint of impotence.

“I suppose I like it up here so much because I know that the stars are the same here as they are back in the Marchlands,” Belle said presently. “I still find it strange to be living somewhere else. My father’s castle was my home for so long; all my life I’ve never known anywhere else. I know that I should have been prepared for this upheaval, but all the same, I can’t get used to it just yet.”

Beside her, Rumpel nodded his agreement.

“It’s strange for me too, although not in the same way. I’ve spent so long on the move, never calling anywhere home for very long except my tent. Now that the ogres have been defeated and peace has come, and there’s no need for me to be on campaign anymore, living in the same place day after day feels odd.”

“Are you longing for a good battle, Sir Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle teased.

He shook his head. “No. War is hell and I’m glad it’s over. But adventures on the open road, well, I wouldn’t say no to a few of those in the future.” He unwrapped his arm from around her and lay back on the blanket, staring straight up at the beautiful night sky.

“Well, the Frontlands and the Marchlands are quite a large county now that we’ve united them,” Belle said. “Very soon your mother and my father will be getting us more involved with political affairs to prepare us for taking over the ruling from them, and that’s going to involve travelling around and visiting other realms. I think there’s a lot more adventuring in our future than you might expect, Rumpel.”

She lay down beside her husband, propping herself up on one elbow and tracing her fingertips down the triangle of skin exposed by his open shirt collar. “I think I know a way to make this place feel more like a home, though.”

Rumpel caught her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing kisses to each of her fingertips. “Oh yes? And what might that be?”

The husky note in his voice told Belle that he knew exactly what she was talking about; she shifted on top of him, pinning his hands down to the blanket as she kissed him, long and fierce. When she broke away, he was looking up at her with a positively devilish grin.

“Yes, I think I might be amenable to this idea.”

He slid his hands down her back, pulling her in for another deep kiss, and as his fingers grabbed her ass, Belle could feel the first stirrings of arousal twitching in his trousers beneath her. She rubbed up against him, pulling a soft little groan from the back of his throat. When they had first been betrothed, some of the ladies in waiting and maids back in her father’s castle and expressed delicate doubts about whether a man of Sir Rumpelstiltskin’s advancing years would be able to satisfy the young Lady Belle in their marriage bed, and whether he would be able to father a child for her.

Belle smiled to herself, scoffing at their fears. For all Rumpel was older than she was, he was hardly decrepit, and nature had proved swift in granting them a child, not to mention the fact that she was extremely, thoroughly satisfied, and about to be so again.

Rumpel sat up, unfastening his leather jerkin and shrugging it off his shoulders; his shirt followed in short order afterwards and Belle ran her hands over his smooth chest, feeling the slight raised lines of the scars from all the battles he’d fought in defence of the Frontlands. She flicked her nails over his nipples, making him hiss with pleasure before he buried his face in against her neck, lavishing her throat and chest with kisses and flickers of his tongue. Belle was glad of wearing a simple gown today, with no lacing and layers of underskirts that needed a maid’s assistance to get her in and out of. She scrabbled to her feet, pulling the dress and her shift off in one go, or at least attempting to. There was just a little too much fabric to be able to do it cleanly, and she ended up tangled in the folds of her skirt. Matters were not helped by Rumpel running his hands up her bare legs and massaging her ass cheeks, pressing soft kisses over her exposed sex.

“Are you going to help me?” Belle asked, muffled by the green velvet.

“Absolutely not. You’re far too delicious for me to stop what I’m doing now.”

She felt him part her folds and lick a hot stripe along her slit, lapping at her entrance where wet heat was already beginning to pool. Belle moaned, her legs quivering and threatening to give out, and with her arms trapped she couldn’t steady herself.

“I’m going to fall over if you keep that up,” she warned.

“All right.” Although she missed his clever tongue against her most sensitive spot, Belle was grateful when Rumpel gently pulled her down onto her knees and succeeded in tugging her free of her dress and shift. She gave an involuntary shiver against the cool night air, and her nipples stirred into hard points. Rumpel eyed her breasts hungrily.

“Well, I simply have to warm you up now.”

He laved his tongue over each of her nipples in turn, sucking and nipping lightly with his teeth, before laying her down on the blanket and continuing to kiss his way downwards, featherlight as he reached her slightly rounded stomach.

“Be good in there whilst mama and papa have fun,” he whispered, and then he was back between her thighs, hooking her legs over his shoulders and circling his tongue around her swollen, ready pearl.

Belle cried out, burying her hands in Rumpel’s hair as he continued to bring her such exquisite pleasure with his mouth alone. It wasn’t as if anyone would hear them out here on the roof, and even if someone did, Belle didn’t care. Let them know what a wonderful and attentive lover her husband was.

She felt a finger push inside her, petting at her inner walls, and she could feel her climax getting closer and closer; she screamed unashamedly as she fell apart. For a while she could only lie boneless, appreciating the view as Rumpel freed his straining cock from his trousers and stroked his length to ease the pressure before taking off the rest of his clothes. Naked under the stars as nature intended – what could be a better way to make love?

Belle beckoned him down towards her again, pulling him in close and canting her hips up as she guided him inside her. She was already so wet that he slid inside to the hilt easily, giving a guttural sound in the back of his throat that might have been her name or might have been just an incomprehensible grunt. Belle just smiled, rolling her hips in rhythm with his as he began to move in her.

Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how well they fitted together, and she always thanked the stars above that she had been so blessed with the partner that had been chosen for her.

“Let go,” she murmured, stroking Rumpel’s hair out of his eyes. “Be loud, Rumpel. Only the sky and I can hear you.”

He came inside her with a roar, and something primal in Belle’s core roared along with him, proud and preening to have made him come undone so thoroughly. His kiss was hungry, dominant, and she would have it no other way.

When he pulled out of her and rolled away, Belle immediately curled in beside her again, smiling as he pulled her in closer. The stars continued to shine brightly above them, all-seeing but silent; discreet witnesses.

“Does this place feel more like a home now?” she asked Rumpel.

“I think we’re certainly making it our own. How long do you think it will take us to claim every room in the castle?”

Belle didn’t know, but she was definitely going to have fun finding out.


End file.
